


In sights

by purplefox



Series: 61 days of KakashixNaruto [16]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Kakashi tends to keep to himself if he isn't with his teammate but for Naruto he will make an exception





	In sights

Something was distracting Obito. Not that nothing never did. Obito was always getting distracted except when they were on assignment. But whatever that was distracting him he was keeping it close to his chest. Obito usually blurted everything out if you gave him room enough to.

And Kakashi had known him for a long time. They had entered the service together and had come to rely on each other over the years. In the field Obito would ramble on and on about his family and Kakashi would listen while a part of him was wistful. People like Obito needed to be protected so Kakashi made sure that he put his all into making certain Obito got home safe.

Where others were waiting for him.

Kakashi took a sip of his water from his canteen and made a face before he tugged back up his mask. Hot countries tended to do terrible things to water. Not that one really noticed when in need but Kakashi missed good water and the chances of getting it anytime soon were low.

They were on assignment. A big one since their team was no longer two. The targets were plentiful and Kakashi wanted to see who they would send to help them out. They had become acquainted with many teams over the years. Even had a friendly rivalry going on between one or two of them. But back up was backup and Kakashi would welcome almost anyone.

The longer they waited the more distracted and anxious Obito came. It made him curious. It made him suspicious as well. It most likely had to do with the visitors. Kakashi was curious to if the female team Obito was tongue tied by were schedule to come by.

While Obito tripped over his tongue as he tried to talk to the squad leader Kakashi could see what he could do about getting a spar with the really deadly females.

“Ahh.” Obito hissed as the truck pulled into the base. Kakashi glanced at him in confusion because the females usually came in by helicopter. Or just appeared but such an ordinary entrance was not for them.

“Problem?” Kakashi asked as he watched the truck door open. He got a glimpse of two men getting out before he focused on Obito. “What’s eating you?”

“You see the dark haired one?” Obito whispered. Kakashi’s eyes darted back to the two young men. Obviously close. Their guards were up even as they carried small briefcases with them but they were armed to the teeth. Kakashi could smell that from where he was.

“What about him?” Kakashi asked as he looked at the dark haired one’s companion. Golden skin and golden hair. A combination.

“That’s my cousin.” Obito said and Kakashi could hear the pride in the man’s tone. “And the blonde is his friend.” A flash of teeth from Obito. “Remember the year I took off?” Kakashi remembered. It had been hell and he had been so lonely he thought he would have died. “I trained them. My cousin Sasuke and his spotter Naruto. Although Naruto is pretty good too. They are like us.” Obito smiled contently. “At least for now. They’ll be better.” The certainty shocked Kakashi and his gaze darted to the other team only to find blue eyes locked on him. They shifted to Obito almost immediately but Kakashi trusted his instinct.

X

“Oh my god.” Naruto chuckled. “Check it out Sasuke. It’s like a museum in here. When is the last time someone saw a M24 in the field?” He picked it up gently his ease belying his teasing words. “Think it’ll shoot?”

“I’m willing to test it on your skull.” Sasuke said dryly. “You ready?”

Naruto hesitated. “You sure about this? Obito is here. If we do our own thing… it could get back to headquarters.”

“Then we’ll get the recognition we deserve.” Sasuke shrugged. “You’re as good as me and neither of us really need a spotter. And your ideas usually get the plan done and I back you up.”

“You got my back.” Naruto snickered.

“Always.” A knife spun in his direction and Naruto caught it hilt first. “So we raze it to the ground?”

“Your cousin is going to be pissed if we don’t do what he taught us.” Naruto sighed be he was already resigned to the idea and sort of looking forward to it too.

“And when have you ever been concerned with doing what people expect of you?” Sasuke asked curiously. “That doesn’t sound like the loser I know.”

“Well I’m trying to be responsible.” Naruto muttered to flush at the knowing look Sasuke gave him. “Shut up.”

“He looks emotionally stunted.” Sasuke said frankly and Naruto flushed to his ears because of course Sasuke would figure it out. “I’m pretty sure by the book regulations would not impress him. And if it did it would be like lying to him.”

“And my usual display will make him run for the hills.” Naruto grumbled.

“That weeds out the weak.” Sasuke looked a little sympathetic. “Now let’s go.” Naruto sighed before he touched the weapon strapped to his back. It was time to get a little crazy.

X

Being on a sniper team was a total waste of Naruto’s talents. Kakashi observed the blond with his night vision goggles and had to refrain from whistling several times. The guy was a demon. A powerhouse and quick on his feet. Kakashi had no idea what his aim was like but his hand to hand? Impressive and he was just full of surprises.

A smile twitched on his mouth and Kakashi let a low chuckle escape drawing Obito’s curiosity as Naruto pranked several people before he got to them.

The guy. He was impressive. Not bad to have around.

“Man I thought it would be Naruto you would be impressed by.” Obito snickered as he leaned next to him. “What’s he doing?”

“Raining hell.” Kakashi answered.

“Well nothing has changed then.” Obito sighed. “Want to pick off one or two of them? So they don’t get cocky?”

“Na.” Kakashi answered lightly. “They have it under control. And this isn’t so bad.” Kakashi’s eyes tracked the blonde as Naruto back flipped out the shed right before the mini explosion. His lips quirked up in a smile. He could like this kid.

X

“This Lithgow yours?” Kakashi asked when Naruto re-entered the room. The blond paused when he spotted Kakashi his body tense and his hand frozen on the towel he had been using to dry his hair. Kakashi checked the specs. “It’s nice and taken care of.”

“Yeah.” Naruto murmured. “That’s my baby.” He glanced behind him to the door. “I know I’m supposed to let it slide but how did you get it?”

Kakashi glanced to the window before he started dismantling the gun. “Through the window but I came down from the roof.”

“There is a door.” Naruto said dryly as Kakashi put back the gun in the case. “You knock. I come to the door. I let you in.”

“But you could have closed the door.” Kakashi complained lightly. “And this was more fun. Extra training.”

“God no.” Naruto shuddered as he grabbed a shirt. “You sound like one the recruits from back home so please no.”

“It wouldn’t be Rock Lee would it?” Kakashi asked as he reclined on Naruto’s bed. An invasion of privacy but that never stopped him before.

“How did you know? He isn’t on a sniper team.” Naruto frowned at him as he hung the towel.

“I thought I recognized those reckless moves.” Kakashi shrugged. “So you trained down south a bit. With Gai. It shows.”

“Man you’re just a fountain of knowledge.” Naruto muttered before he grabbed the dresser chair and swung it around to face Kakashi. He straddled it and met Kakashi’s eyes. “Why are you in my room? Aren’t I a little old for hazing?”

“I was just thinking.” Kakashi ran his eyes over Naruto’s seated figure. He could see Naruto’s fighting form as the blond used every part of his body to take advantage and win. “I could use a spar.”

“People on base are begging for that opportunity.” Naruto pointed out.

“They aren’t you.” Kakashi shrugged. “And sparring is just part of my intentions.” He rolled of the bed and got to his feet and shoved his hands into the too huge pockets in his standard uniform. “But it’s a start.”

“Wait.” Naruto raised a hand as he looked away. “Are you hitting on me or offering to train me?”

Kakashi hesitated before he shrugged. “Does it matter?”

“Yes because it decides whether I wear a cup during the spar.” Naruto admitted and Kakashi’s gaze met Naruto’s and held.

“I hear you like ramen.” He said softly and Naruto broke into a wide grin. “Loser buys for the winner?”


End file.
